finding love
by pokemoncha
Summary: when green(male) goes to mount silver in order to find red, what will happen? this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice ;D i suck at summaries(and titles), but please, take a look! rated T because i'm a pussy. :p
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: soooo…um, wow, this is my first story ever, never thought I would have the guts to do it. I'm going to warn you though, English is NOT my native language so there might be some spelling errors, feel free to point them out.**

**Warning: contains originalshipping(that means red and green(MALE) in love), some swearing, and possible deep kissing scenes**

**Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and I can never even dream of owning it.**

**With all that said, let's go!**

**…**

it was a day like any other in the life of the gym leader of viridian city, except for one thing.

It was his birthday.

And he dreaded the day with whole his heart.

Why you ask?

Because it meant that he would have no time for himself whatsoever, and he rather liked being alone.

And now he would have to be around other people the whole day.

Green looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

6.30 a.m.

'I can run now, and they wouldn't notice…' he pondered. But no, when they'll find out he's gone they will be upset, and when he would come back, he would be in for the lecture of his life. 'I've been lectured enough already to be done for the rest of my life…' he thought irritated. When he was younger, just a child, his grandpa would scold him for the smallest mistakes. Of course, he's made some bigger ones (like pushing ed away) where he'd deserved the scolding that followed. 'Why did I even do that in the first place' he sadly thought. He couldn't remember, it had been so long, and he hadn't seen red in- what now? 7 years? 8 maybe? it really wasn't a surprise he didn't remember.

"Green!"

Green flinched. He'd recognise that voice any day and any time.

"Greeeeeeeeeeen!"

Green walked over to his window and opened it. "What do you want blue?" he asked rather irritated.

Blue pouted. "What? Can't I come wish my best friend a happy birthday?"

"Not when it's 6.45 in the morning, blue…"

"It's not like you would be able to sleep anymore, isn't it?"

"Touché."

He opened his window a bit further so she could come in. "I still think you should just use the front door instead of a window."

She shrugged. "I like this way better, besides, this irritates you more." She added with a grin.

Green frowned. "Why do you like irritating me so much?"

"Because it's hilarious to see you become all mad."

Green sighed. "I'm assuming you want breakfast?"

"Why, because you offered me so nicely, yes!"

"Well, you know the way, so help yourself."

"Thanks green!" she said before disappearing in the direction of his kitchen.

Green sighed again. He would eat later. Right now he was in need for a shower to take his mind of the events that were bound to happen today.

…

As expected, the day was long and irritating, and to top it all off, his older sister, daisy, had announced that she and that bill guy would be getting married.

When he heard that, he felt a pang of loneliness go through him, and he had no idea why.

Had it been longing to have someone as well?

'No' he said to himself 'I've never needed someone before, so why would I now?'

Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of loneliness that had possessed him since he heard that.

It was keeping him awake at night, and was hindering his training with his pokemon.

And, strangely enough, red had started popping into his head more frequently as well.

'I wonder where red is…' and then he would catch himself, and mentally curse himself.

This all continued for about 2 months until he snapped.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT BASTARD EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO!" he literally had screamed in the middle of the night.

the next day he headed out for his grandpa's lab, as the last person red had spoken before he disappeared was the professor.

he was surprised and angry to hear his grandfather had always known where red was.

"He is on mount silver."

He immediately started packing everything he thought would be useful on the mountain.

"Going somewhere green?"

He didn't even have to look to know it was blue. "That's none of your business blue."

"I think it's very much of my business to know where my best friend is going."

He sighed, he already knew he would lose this battle so he didn't even bother trying. "I'm going to mount silver."

Her eyes widened. "Are you nuts?! It's freaking dangerous up there! Why would you want to go there?!"

"Remember red?"

"What does he have… to…" she went silent as realisation hit her. "You don't think…" she started.

"Gramps said that where he said he was going before he disappeared, so yes, I suppose."

"Then still, you shouldn't be going! It's-"

"No, blue, you can't change my mind, so if you're only going to be complaining about it, then go away."

she watched him with sad eyes. "Just be careful…"

he sighed. "I'll try."

…

The next day he stood at the bottom of mount silver, fully packed and ready to face anything the mountain would throw at him. He took a deep breath and started making his way up the mountain. After a while, though, he started to become aware of something.

He felt like he was being watched.

He decided it was probably the mountain playing with his head, and didn't pay too much attention to it. After all, if he really was in trouble, he could always use his pokemon, right?

But the closer he came to the top, the feeling became worse, to the point were he wasn't really paying attention where he was walking anymore.

And then he accidently stepped into a small crack in the ice, and fell.

"FUCK!"

He hissed at the sudden pain in his ankle when he tried to get up, and immediately collapsed again.

'Broken.' he concluded. 'Great, now I'm stuck here, and I can't even reach my pokeballs…' when he fell, they fell as well, rolling in different directions.

That was when he something move in the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head, he literally almost fainted from fear.

A bunch of sneasel and weavile, and they looked pretty hungry.

He knew they loved to toy with weakened targets, and it seemed like he was the target here.

And with his ankle there was no way of escape.

'So this how I die' he thought somberly. The sneasel and weavile were slowly coming closer, and when of them reached him, it immediately struck him in the head with its claws. Not enough to kill him, but enough to make him scream in agony and enjoy seeing him struggle not to faint. He started weeping. Why had he been so stupid to not research what pokemon lived up here? Now he would pay for it, and he hadn't even found red yet… now he thought about it, how had he even been stupid enough to assume red would still be here, anyway? He would either have died because of the wild pokemon up here, and even if they wouldn't have killed him, the cold would have for sure. While thinking this, he felt his consciousness slipping, and now really crying, he cursed himself for being so stupid. The sneasel and weavile were now cruelly laughing at his pain, at least until he heard a voice from far away.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"_pika…CHUUUUUUU!"_

He lost consciousness after that.

…

**so, what do you think, is it good? Gimme your opinions! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I finished chapter 2 already! So far so good! **

**Warning: contains originalshipping(that means red and green(MALE) in love), some swearing, and possible deep kissing scenes**

**Disclaimer: pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and I can never even dream of owning it.**

**...**

When green woke up, he noticed 2 things:

One, he wasn't in his own room or bed.

Two, his head felt like it had just split in two, and was glued back together.

"where…"

He stopped, even talking seemed to hurt, so he decided to not do that.

" oh, you're awake."

He slowly turned his head, careful to not hurt himself in the process.

What he saw, was absolutely not what he expected.

Sitting next to him was his ex-best friend and rival, looking like he'd just been through hell and back.

"…red?" he croaked.

"shh, green, just lie down and try not to move your head or feet to much, okay? Your head was struck pretty hard, and you broke your ankle, so just stay still while I replace your bandage, okay?"

Green said nothing, but just did what red said. He felt too tired to refuse, and just wanted to fall asleep again actually, since now he started becoming aware his whole body was hurting like shit, and he wanted it stop.

It didn't help red was currently removing the bandages around his head.

"…hurts…"

"just try to focus on something else green, this has to be done."

After the bandages on both his head and ankle were switched, he thought of something important.

"…red…my pokemon…"

"they're okay, Pikachu found them while I was bringing you to my cave." Red explained, then he frowned. "you could have died out there green, why were you so careless? Or why did you come here in the first place, anyway?" he sighed. "doesn't matter, tell me later, just try to sleep now, it will do you good." He finished with an irritated undertone. Green thought about it, why, indeed, had he been so careless? He never just made decisions without thinking about the consequences first, so why had he this time? Why had he just gone to mount silver without really thinking about it? Blue had even tried to stop him, and she tended to do very absurd and dangerous things without thinking, so if she had already thought this was a bad idea, why hadn't he listened? He mentally scolded himself. He heard a sigh.

"I'm going to catch us some food, okay? I'll be back in no time. Try to rest a bit until I'm back." Red said before wandering off to somewhere.

Green grinned. It wasn't like he could really do anything right now, was it? Besides, he felt like even that little bit of thinking had worn him out, so he decided that sleeping was probably the best thing he could do right now.

He fell asleep not too soon after.

…

Green woke up to something that smelled extremely tasty, and wondered if his sister had come by his house to make him some food, but then he remembered where he was, and looked up. Red was apparently cooking some meat, and it was almost done. If his head wasn't hurting like crazy, he might have considered this a good situation to be in.

Almost.

But alas, it wasn't and this was probably the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life.

"are you feeling any better?" red abruptly asked.

The question startled him: he hadn't noticed he had been dozing off. He considered what he could say, without making red worry.(if he would worry at all)

" a bit, thanks." He eventually ended up saying.

"good, you think you can eat this?" while showing a piece of meat.

Huh? Why would ask red that? Did he look like he wouldn't be able to eat it?

Seemingly having guessed his confusion, red explained he meant that green might not be able to bite through all of the tough meat, and if he wanted red to cut it to tiny pieces.

Green thought about it for a second, his whole head(that means including his jaw) was hurting pretty badly, so he decided it would be better cut it into pieces.

After red had cut the meat into edible pieces, he handed them to green(who immediately started feasting on them)but red couldn't help but wonder about something.

'Why did green come up here?' he thought about it, but couldn't find a reasonable answer why the brunet would have come up on mount silver, so he decided to ask. After all, green looked a whole lot better now he had some kind of food inside of him, so he was sure he would be able to have proper conversation by now.

"why did come up here green?"

the question caught green of guard, he hadn't really expected his former friend to care about it, however he faintly remembered something like that being asked him before(he can't help it, he was struck in the head, your memory would be terrible too, so don't blame him for not remembering, that red asked before, okay?)

"searching for you." Green answered honestly after regaining his posture.

"s-searching for me?"

Red was shocked. Green? Searching for him? Ridiculous. The person who had made clear that he hated him even after being best friends? Simply not possible. He looked into greens eyes to see if he was speaking the truth.

Surprisingly, he was speaking the full truth, as in those emerald eyes was nothing but honesty, mixed with a hint of guilt and something else he couldn't quit make out.

"why were you searching for me?"

Green was taken aback, he hadn't really thought about _why_ he was searching for red in the first place. He just had known he wanted to find him, but he hadn't really thought about why he wanted to.

Red waited patiently for green to answer.

"I… I don't know…" he finally answered, not only surprising red, but himself as well.

"…what…" red said, seemingly confused.

"I…"

"You're searching for me and you don't even know why?" Red asked, pissed off by the fact that green had nearly been killed while searching for him, and he didn't even know why he was searching for him in the first place.

"well…yes…"

Red sighed. Getting angry at green wouldn't really help at all right now. but still…

"you're an idiot green."

Green grinned sheepishly. "I know."

…

**Phew, I finished chapter 2. Well? What do you think? Tell me please!**

**Ps: maybe you want to know how old they are, here they're about 18-19 years old.**

** The more you know… :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huzza! next chapter!...it was terribly awkward to write… in school… I'm a horrible person… ANYWAY, I hope y'all are going to like it.**

**Warning: contains originalshipping(that means red and green(MALE) in love), some swearing, and possible deep kissing scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

Eevee sighed, looking at the resting form of her trainer. They had been staying by pikachu's trainer for 3 weeks now, and her trainer was visibly getting better. While she was happy that her trainer was getting better, she still was a bit frustrated with him. She heard from Pikachu that her trainer didn't know why he had searched for his trainer.

She, however, knew exactly why, and tough her trainer was too blind to see it(or accept it, for that matter) she knew exactly why he had wanted to find pikachu's trainer.

Her trainer wanted pikachu's trainer as his mate.

She had seen it in his eyes in the weeks he had lied in his bed, pondering about god knows what(tough it wouldn't surprise her if it was pikachu's trainer) and it had only gotten easier to see while they were here.

And now she was sick of waiting for him to figure it out.

Truth to be told, she had always suspected her trainer had a thing for pikachu's trainer, even after he pushed him away. He would always become so happy when he saw pikachu's trainer, and really depressed when they left. He would never act on the advances girls tried make, and never think about girls the way any boy of his age would have.

Yep, she was absolutely sure her trainer wanted pikachu's trainer, in more ways than one.

And she had a plan to let her trainer admit the feelings, not only to pikachu's trainer, but also to himself. When she told her plan to Pikachu, he had immediately agreed, as he noticed his trainer had been happier the last few weeks then over the last few years.

And it was only a matter of time before she could execute her plan.

…

Green yawned, he was only just waking up from his nap, when red had handed him a knife and a rattata.

"you have to help me a bit, I can't keep doing everything around here, and I think you're healthy enough to work right now, even if it's sitting. Skin it, then take the guts out, understood?"

Green had only yawned in response, and started skinning the rattata.

That was, until he almost cut his finger off.

"SHIT!" he cursed, clutching his hand to his chest.

Red sighed. His rival was really pathetic at the moment, but he couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the brown haired man, after all, he obviously had never skinned something before in his life, so he couldn't really blame him. He sighed again and wandered over to him.

"want me to show you how to do it?"

Greens attitude changed immediately from annoyed and pissed off to competitive and cocky.

"nuh-uh, I can do this myself!" he started skinning the rattata again, but almost cut in his hand and gave up, mumbling: "fine, show me."

Red chuckled and took a seat in front of green. "alright you have to…"

His sentence was cut short as both he and green fell forward.

…

Eevee grinned evily, pikachu's trainer was in the perfect position for her plan to work out perfectly. She gestured toward Pikachu, and snuck up behind her trainer. Pikachu signed he was ready and they counted. '1…2…3!' and both pushed their trainers forward.

…

Green was surprised when he felt himself being pushed. Before he knew it he was already falling forward, as was red, he noticed. Before he could do anything about it, they already bumped into each other.

He went a beet red color when he noticed what was happening.

They were kissing.

Both he and red were too shocked to even move away.

After a few seconds, red pulled away, eyes wide and completely flustered.

"wh-what the…" green muttered

"I-I think I'm g-gonna hunt f-for some more meat…s-see ya!" he ran out of the cave immediately afterward .

Green was completely confused. What just happened?

And why had it felt so nice? It was a kiss! It wasn't supposed to feel nice if it was another man kissing you!

He wasn't gay… right?

…

Red ran. He ran as far as his legs could carry him, before crashing down next to a tree.

'what the fuck was that?' he thought 'what is this… feeling?' he felt happy and warm, yet shocked and confused. Then it dawned on him.

He and green oak had just kissed, and he absolutely loved it.

He curled himself to a ball. 'why…?' boys weren't supposed to like other boys!

He sighed. He was going to have a good, long conversation with himself.

…

It was evening when red returned to the cave, green had already started cooking the rattata he had been skinning earlier. He looked up when he noticed red.

"…hey…"

"…" red said nothing.

When green finished the rattata, he served a bit for both of them and sat down(his ankle was hurting like hell right now)

"…so…" green began.

"we need to talk."

Green bit his lip, he knew he wasn't going to like this conversation, but it had to happen.

"…about the kiss…" red started.

Green took a deep breath, he was going to say it right from the get-go, so he wouldn't have to deal with that later.

"red…" green gulped "I… kind off… liked it…"

Green closed his eyes, not wanting to see reds disgusted face. He was surprised with what red said.

"y-you too?" he heard reds unbelieving voice.

Green looked up, not really believing red had liked the kiss as well.

"well… yeah…" he answered.

"d-do you think we're g-gay, green?" reds voice was trembling. He could tell it was from nervousness.

"well, straight men generally don't like kissing other men so… I…think…yes." He said awkwardly.

Red went silent, seemingly thinking.

"c-can we k-kiss again please?" reds cheeks had his namesake color.

Green hadn't expected that. He gulped.

"y-yeah, I suppose…" green nervously answered, and leaned in, slowly inching closer to red.

Red shivered in anticipation when he felt their breaths mingling.

The next moment he felt nothing but the warm feeling of greens mouth covering his own.

And man, did it feel great. He was melting into the kiss. When the kiss ended, he heard green say ever so silently:"I…think I love you."

He smiled and replied: "I think I love you too." And just kissed green again, this time with much more force, enough to cause green to fall backward. He opened his mouth, sliding his tongue over greens lips, who quickly opened them, eager to feel reds tongue against his own. Their tongues mashed together, having a little battle of dominance, before green slid his hand under reds shirt, and rubbing his nipples.

Red moaned loudly.

…

From a dark corner in the cave eevee and Pikachu smiled, happy that they had been able to make their trainers happy, and it was evident because said trainers both were moaning and doing other… less appropriate things. They high fived before hurrying off to somewhere else, giving their trainers a little bit of much needed privacy.

...

**Well… that was awful. But hey! I tried my best! And I can only become better by practicing, right? Anyway, finally some love between the two!...you have no idea how awkward it was writing this during classes, but I pulled it off! BTW, tell me how I can improve this piece of shit by reviewing! Also point out my grammatical mistakes, so I can improve my English. **


	4. Chapter 4

***le gasp* the last chapter already? That was fast! I can't believe I already finished my first fanfic!**

**Warning: contains originalshipping(that means red and green(MALE) in love), some swearing, and possible deep kissing scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

**…**

2 weeks had passed since they had first kissed, and green couldn't remember a time he had been happier. Sure, he had been pretty happy when they offered him the viridian gym, but it couldn't even compare to the happiness he had felt over the last few weeks. Kissing, hugging and sleeping with red were the best things ever. Still, he had the nagging feeling that this would not last forever, and he would have to return to the gym asap. Red knew it too, yet they hadn't talked about it, but green's wounds were getting better surprisingly fast, and green would be going back soon. He hoped red would come with him when the day came.

(1 week later)

"red?" green asked carefully.

"hmm?" came red's groggy response. He had been asleep a few minutes prior.

Green swallowed. "I… tomorrow I'm going back to viridian city…"

Red sighed. He had seen this coming, but hoped it wouldn't be so soon. He wanted green to stay with him as long as he possibly could, but he also knew green had a lot of responsibility, being the viridian city gym leader and all.

Green continued. "please… red…try to understand… I have to go back… blue and gramps are probably worried sick about me, and I-"

"I understand, green." Came reds abrupt response. His voice sounded broken.

"red…" green hugged him, hoping to make him feel better. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Don't be sad, I hate it to see you sad."

Red nuzzled green's chest. "I just wished you could stay for a little longer…"

Green sighed. "me too red, me too…"

They stayed like that for a while, before green shifted and said: "I should probably get packing…"

"yeah…"

(the next morning)

When red woke up, he saw that green was almost ready to go, just packing a few last minute things. Green noticed him and forced a smile. "good morning, red."

"…morning…" red sadly replied. Today green would be leaving.

Green, picking up on red's sadness, tried say some comforting words. "I won't be gone forever y'know? I'll be back. You know I love you, so cheer up a bit." He tried to sound encouraging, but failed miserably .

Red smiled and replied: "I know, love you too." He paused, seemingly thinking about something. "hey green, if you want, I can show you the way down. It will be a lot less dangerous, and we'll be together a little longer."

Green laughed. "yeah, you're right, it will be better to go down together! Thanks red! " 'maybe you'll stay down' he thought.

…

The trip down had been long and tiring for both trainers. It had been cold, and there was enough wind to lift up a snorlax. Eventually, tough, they made it without losing anything or getting hurt. When they stood at the pokemon center at the bottom of the mountain, they looked so messed up they could easily be mistaken for two hobos. Nevertheless, they were treated like any person would have been if they arrived at the pokemon center. They got some food and a room, because it was already evening, and going to viridian city now would be crazy. (wild pokemon are hunting at night, you see)

green finally broke the silence that had been between them for the whole day.(it was NOT a good idea to waste your energy on talking if you traveled down mt. silver)

"sooo… one more night together huh?"

Red smiled. "yup."

"heh, better make it worth it." Green suggestively said.

Red hit him over the head. "green, this is a pokemon center, not my cave. People can easily hear us."

"but there's no one here besides us…" green whined

Red snorted "nurse joy is here, in case you forgot ."

Green pouted "fine, you cock block."

"horn dog."

Green glared. "fuck you."

Red smirked, leaned over towards green and said "love you too green." Before locking their lips together.

When red pulled away he merely said: "you're not getting any."

Green settled for a make-out session.

(the next morning)

"so… what're you going to do now?" green asked while munching on a croissant.

No answer.

"red?"

Still no answer.

"OI, RED!"

red made a surprised noise, before smiling embarrassed. "sorry green, I was just thinking."

"about?" green questioned.

Red smiled "about staying down from mt. silver."

green felt his heart skip a beat when red said that. "really?!" he hoped it wasn't just a cruel joke.

"yep, I've been thinking about it tonight, and I realized there's nothing that'll make me happy up there, so I'm staying here."

Green felt like he was the happiest man on the entire world at that moment. But then again, perhaps he was. He beamed at red like a little kid would.

"I love you so much right now, you have no idea." Green said before pulling red into a deep kiss.

When they pulled away, red grinned at green. "just finish your breakfast so we can get going."

"I'm not hungry anymore. We can go now." Green answered, so exited he really wasn't hungry anymore.

Red merely smiled."okay"

…

The arrive in viridian city had been hectic. Everyone wanted to see the champion who had disappeared a good 7 years ago. When they finally made it to green's apartment they were exhausted from pushing past a tsunami of people.

"phew, let's avoid going outside for now. They'll probably suffocate you with all their all their questions."

"and I suddenly remember why stayed on the mountain so long…"

"hahaha, you better stay down."

"I will. Don't worry."

They smiled at each other.

At least, until an annoyed voice cut straight through the silence.

"_GREEEEEEEEEEEEN!_"

"blu-" Before green even had the chance to answer, he was tackled.

"you bastard, leaving for 6 weeks? Do you even realize how much you worried me?!"

"Ow, hey! Get off!" green desperately tried to struggle free from blue's grip.

"No! you fucking deserve it, Idiot!"

Red chuckled. " hi blue, long time no see."

Blue immediately froze and looked up. "…Red?"

Red smiled awkwardly. "yep, me."

Blue let go off green, and stood up. She looked shocked. "I'm dreaming, isn't it? Yep, I'm definitely dreaming."

"you're not blue, it's really me."

Blue slowly walked over to red, as if to make sure he was there, and then promptly slapped him. "you bastard." Before she hugged him so hard he could hardly breathe.

"cough- good to see you too, blue…" he could tell she had started to cry.

When she let go of red she turned to green. "when…?"

"he found me half-dead while being attacked by a bunch off sneasel and weavile." He told her grinning.

"heh, doesn't surprise me."

"of course it doesn't."

"and you convinced him to come with you? How did that happen? Red IS a stubborn butthead…"

Red and green shot each other nervous looks. Would blue understand it, and if she did, would she accept it?

"well…" green wrapped his arm around red's waist. "we… umm… well… how can I tell you this…? We… umm…"

"we're in love with each other, and we want to stay together." Red finished for him.

Blue fell silent.

Green swallowed. "are you mad?"

Blue smiled. "no, I'm not. It doesn't matter to me that you're gay, but it's just a bit of a shock."

Green and red visibly relaxed. "thank god." Red said.

…

Things were getting better for red and green, both with the fans and with each other. They would spend the whole day together, either at the gym, green's house, or just randomly in viridian city, and in the evening they would either cuddle together on green's couch, or in bed. Life was good. They still needed to figure out how to tell red's mother and green's grandfather, but for now it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they could be together. They were happy.

They found love.

**…**

**That's all folks! *bows* I hope you had fun reading this! I know I certainly had fun writing this. Don't forget to point out any mistakes, the things you liked the things you disliked, etc. Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope to see you again in the future!**

**See ya!**

**Pokemoncha.**


End file.
